In a known arrangement, the draw member is in the form of a rod of generally cylindrical cross section, the free front end of which includes a widened head having a profile of revolution, which is formed integrally with the rod or which is a separate component fixed to the rod. The main body portion of the draw member has a constant circular cross section, and extends through the compression spring and through a hole which is formed in the rear transverse end wall of the movable core. It therefore extends axially beyond the core towards the rear of the assembly, so that it can be attached to the control lever for the starter head. For this purpose, and again in a known arrangement, the rear free end of the rod which constitutes the draw member has a pin of small diameter which is fitted diametrically through it. The two ends of this pin project radially on either side of the body of the draw rod, so as to form a T-shaped end that constitutes a hook. This hook is received in a complementary housing or recess in the upper free end of the control lever.
The compression spring which is interposed between the movable core and the widened head of the draw rod ensures that the transverse pin, acting as a hook, is held in engagement in the base of the corresponding housing or recess in the upper free end of the control lever. The base of this recess has a rounded profile which is complementary to the cross section of the transverse pin of the draw member, so as to enable the rear free end of the draw member to pivot with respect to the upper free end of the control lever, about an axis which is substantially parallel to the axis of articulation of the control lever.
From the operational point of view, this arrangement is quite satisfactory. However, it does have the drawback that it calls for a relatively heavy draw member, which thus represents a significant additional weight, while at the same time making it necessary to carry out a separate operation of fitting the pin in the draw rod.